La princesse du terrain
by MelodyRyo
Summary: Ici, Hichaki va mettre un ace dans le coeur des joueurs. Attentions messieurs tenez vous bien!
1. Intro

Le premier jour où nous sommes arrivés au camp d'entraînement, nous avons commencés par revoir les bases par groupe. Les receveurs d'un côté, les passeurs les attaquants de l'autre. Les receveurs firent plusieurs séries de plongée-réception et bien d'autres exercices d'agilité plus compliqués les un que les autres. Nous autres nous fîmes soit des attaques soit des passes selon le poste sur le terrain. S'en suivit une session de service que comme d'habitude je ne réussis qu'à moitié. Vers la fin de la journée nous partîmes au pas de course pour acheter des boissons et de la viande pour le barbecue.

Il y avait les équipes d'Aoba Josai, Shiratorizawa, Karasuno ( les meilleurs évidemment), Dateko, Nekoma et Fukurodani. Oui j'ai bien dis Shiratorizawa. Oui, oui, ils sont là. C'est moi qui les ai invité car c'est plus agréable lorsqu'on est tous ensemble. Et je sais pertinemment que nous pouvons être plus proche et avoir des liens solide. Et d'un autre côté plus stratégique, nous pourrions apprendre plus de technique de jeux avec les autres équipes.

Une fois revenus nous installâmes des tables et des chaises. Les coachs allumèrent le barbecue et firent cuire la viande qui nous donna une faim incroyable. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque nous mangions à la lumière du feu. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, je contemplais les étoiles qui semblait accessible d'un saut. Sans m'en rendre compte je vidais les canettes une par une jusqu'au moment où le monde se troubla. C'est là que je me demandai si les boissons étaient alcoolisées ou non. Après une relecture des inscriptions sur l'objet du délit je remarquai qu'en effet elle contenait de l'alcool. Je regardai tout le monde autour de moi et remarqua que personne n'avait l'air dérangé par ceci. Lentement mon esprit semblait léger et il m'avait tout l'air de me permettre de parler avec plus de facilité.

Je m'avançai vers Kageyama, le pris par les épaules et lui dis :

-Embrasse moi!

-pardon?! Fit-il en s'étouffant avec le contenu de son verre. Ca va Hichaki ?

-Bieeeen suuuur. Pourquoi ça n'irai pas? Quoi que non ça va pas, je veux que tu m'embrasses Kachi. Lui ordonnai-je.

A ce moment là, toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers moi, surpris par ma demande à l'homme le plus froid de tous. Nishinoya mon plus proche ami s'avança inquiet et me demanda doucement :

-Hichaki, tu es gay?

-Non! Rouler une pelle à une fille ne me tente pas des masses. Je pense préférer les personnes comme vous les gars. Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Mais si tu n'es pas plus que ça tenté par le fille mais par les garçon alors tu es gay, à moins que tu nous ais caché quelque chose! Suggéra t-il hilare de sa propre blague.

-Ben... Regarde.

Lentement, je défis mon soutien gorge, qui m'aplatissait mon bonnet C et le jeta par terre. Sans ménagement je retirai mon T-shirt et dévoilai mes deux attribues féminins. Certain des garçons furent pris par la révélation de mon identité et les autres se mirent à saigner du nez de façon abondante en murmurant «énorme!».

Attiré par tout le bruit, l'entraineur Ukai surgit dans la cour pendant mon exibition digne de Grey Fullbuster. De son nez jaillit une cascade de sang, ce qui me fit exploser de rire. Gêné par cette réaction très peu appropriée pour un adulte face au corps d'une jeune fille, il mit les mains sur son nez pour cacher ce qu'il pouvait et me demanda le plus calmement du monde mais d'une voix fortement troublée :

-Hichaki Seikorin, cesse de t'exhiber ainsi et rhabille toi! Tout les garçons son en train de se rincer l'oeil!

-Et alors, vous aussi Monsieur Ukai, vous appréciez le spectacle. D'ailleurs faites attention on dirait un pédobear! Dis-je en rigolant encore ivre de l'alcool bu peu de temps avant.

-Pas. Du. Tout! Je crois à présent que tu nous dois certaines explications sur la situation. Esquiva t-il.

Cette fanfic est la seconde que je publis. Pour moi qui suis fan de Haikyuu c'est comme un rêve de faire ça. Merci d'avance et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!

 ** _Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Hichaki!_**

Après avoir bu quelque verre d'eau et mon taux d'alcoolémie descendu, je me lançai dans un récit de mon passé rêveur. Mon désir de devenir comme le petit géant mais le problème d'être une fille qui m'en empêchait . J'avais alors décidée de me travestir un peu pour voir si sans fournir trop d'effort pour le cacher on devinait que j'étais une fille. Ainsi j'ai compris que je pouvais rentrer facilement dans l'équipe masculine de Karasuno sans problème. Après avoir réalisé cet exploit, il ne me restait plus qu'à garder le secret le plus longtemps possible. Plusieurs ils avaient failli m'avoir par surprise mais heureusement que d'un certain côté la relation de confiance établi m'avait permis de sauver les apparence.

Suite à ces explications je m'excusai de leur avoir menti et les suppliai de garder ce que je venais de leur révéler pour eux car je ne voulais pas que cela change. Tous acceptèrent et nous finîmes par tout ranger. Tous fatigués par cette soirée mouvementée, nos futons nous accueillirent à bras ouvert. Je ne le savais pas encore mais ce mois passé en leur compagnie allait changer mon avis sur le fait d'avoir une relation, car j'étais déjà dans leurs esprit.


	2. Kageyama

Route Kageyama:

Comme tout les matins en semaine, je me levais à six heure pour un rituel qui pour être honnête, me permet d'éviter d'être hyperactive. Rapidement je me brossais les cheveux et les dents, mis un jogging et passais au toilette pour éviter une quelconque envie pressante. Près de la sortie je croisais le coach Ukai qui fumait un café à la main. Pleine d'énergie, je le prévins que je partais courir. Il me regarda de travers et poussa un grognement que je pris pour une autorisation. Je pris une grande inspiration, vissai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et commençais à grande foulée. Je tins le rythme un certain moment. Je ne saurais dire pendant combien de temps je continuai. Mais cela ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça, j'en profitais même pour découvrir des nouveaux paysages, qui par ailleurs défilaient vite. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Le soleil, qui tapais fort, me permettait de garder une notion du temps très approximative.

Ce ne fut qu'après ce que je pensais être une éternité, que je m'arrêtais enfin. Ma gorge sèche, collait désagréablement et la sueur coulait dans mon dos. Pas très loin de moi, j'aperçus une fontaine que je pris comme un cadeaux des dieux et ne privai pas de me mouiller le visage et le cou avec. Je demandai l'heure à un vendeur de légume à proximité ainsi que la ville dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Sans surprise, j'appris que je me trouvais à plusieurs kilomètre du lycée et qu'il était maintenant dix heure. Donc j'ai mis trois heure pour arriver ici et si je ne voulais pas rater le repas j'avais intérêt à me la jouer Usain Bolt et partir maintenant. Je remerciai le vendeur, remis mes écouteurs et partis le plus vite possible.

Plus j'avançais plus je reconnaissais les lieux autours de moi, jusqu'à apercevoir mon point d'origine. Devant le portail, je pouvais distinguer une silhouette qui tapait du pieds. Plus je me rapprochais, plus j'arrivais à identifier la personne par élément. Les vêtement: un maillot de Karasuno, donc mon équipe. De taille moyenne: pas Azumane, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi et Hinata. Les cheveux noir: il restait Sawamura, Kageyama et Ennoshita. Aller comme au loto, je misais sur Sawamura. Dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient j'allais savoir. Quatre, trois, deux, un et c'eeeeeest... Mince je m'étais trompée c'était Kageyama. Ce n'était pas plus grave que ça, je savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais j'aimais bien son côté froid. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il attendait là, mais avant même que j'eu le temps de lui demander il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me pris dans ses bras. D'une voix soulagée, il me disait:

 **\- Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiété en ne te voyant nul part. Où étais-tu?**

 **\- Ben... En fait comme je suis hyperactive, tout les matins je me lève tôt et je pars courir. J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui comme j'avais toute la matinée de libre j'ai courus quelques kilomètre de plus,** je lui explique doucement pour le calmer mais curieuse je lui demande: **Pourquoi t'es-tu inquiété pour moi?**

Il s'écarta de moi, rouge comme un coquelicot et bafouilla:

 **\- Ben... Euh, tu sais je suis un de tes coéquipiers, donc c'est normal que je t'ai- Te protège! Que je te protège, bien sûr.**

 **\- C'est gentil de ta part de te préoccuper de moi et de m'ai- Me protéger!** Furieusement embarrassée, j'essayai de changer de sujet. **Il est midi on ferait mieux d'aller manger sinon on devra jouer avec la faim au ventre, tu ne crois pas?**

 **\- Ouais allons-y.**

Je rigolais intérieurement en le voyant tout crispé, la tête haute et la lèvre du bas légèrement avancée et remontée sur celle du haut. Je me suis même permit de mentalement l'enregistrer. Je me permit de croire que j'allais la revoir plus souvent que je le croyais.

Voilà les lecteurs j'ai enfin écris la suite et je me suis permis de remodelé le premier. J'ai une sorte d'idée où il y aura un parcourt (pas un chapitre) pour chacun des couples entre Hichaki et un joueur. Si jamais vous avez une idée pour une scène entre deux personnage n'hésitez surtôt pas à me le faire savoir avec un review. A la prochaine!


End file.
